combatarmsfandomcom-20200222-history
Guide:Best setups for Quarantine Regen
These are recommended setups for when playing in Quarantine Regen Speed setup For speed setups, if you have NX to use, the best gear for maximum speed is Recon Vest, cyclops bandana and Anti-Flash Goggles or a Prankster Bandana. This will grant you a 25% speed boost (if not equipping a backpack). If you only have GP available, equipping the Light Vest would give you a 10% speed boost. NX Gear *Recon Vest *Cyclobs Bandana *Patriot Skull Mask *Prankster Bandana *Terrain Backpack (3 Slot) GP Gear *Shapka *Light Vest *Military Bandana *Clan Cap *Cowboy Hat *Clan Backpack *Utility Backpack You can also use Specialists in the game as they provide a great amount of speed/stamina boost. Raven and Captain Souza are extremely recommended, as they're the fast mercenaries in the game with +18% speed. Viper and Hawk can be used as well, although they aren't that fast as Raven/Souza (their speed are below +17%). Scorpion only provides +10% speed, so he isn't as useful as the other specialists, and is not recommended to use if you want to survive in the game. But Scorpion is useful as an infected because of his heavy armour which provides him with 350HP as host infected and 250HP as normal. Weapon setups This really depends on your style. If you like explosives that you can launch, then you might want to use explosive projectiles, such as the RPG, LAW etc. If you think you can handle freerunning, then you would want mines, M96HE/NL frags, double pack frags and other hand thrown explosives, as they do the most damage and is most promising if you use them correctly. If you can't run that well then use Machine guns, Assault rifles, and shotguns that will help you keep the infected back. For all the styles above, I still recommend an assault rifle or SMG to keep the infected from getting too close(unless you have some promising fast firing pistol, eg. The G18 Cobra, USP, Five-Seven, G23) Pistols I recommend a fast firing/reloading and light pistol (as mentioned above) or if you don't mind. Revolvers are not useful in Quarantine and should not be used. Make sure the pistol is customized with an extended magazine (for extra ammo) and a suppressor (optional). Melee Weapons Melee weapons are actually particularly important and deadly. It's one of the lightest weapons in the game and to finish/kill an Infected. Each blow actually does similar damage as a XM25 CDTE, but you can use it faster. Choose knives that is fast, light and delivers great damage. Avoid using melee weapons that are slow, heavy and has low damage such as the Dom Pedro Sword. Recommended Melee Weapons *Tracker Knife *Brass Knuckles *M9 Variants *Tiger Strider *Sickle Other Mouse Senstivity - Mouse senstivity can affect your gameplay a whole lot. So change your mouse sensivity to atleast 18+ for good gaming performance. KDR/HP Viewer is extremely recommended and vital to use in Quarantine. The item allows the player to see the Infected's HP. Category:Guides